<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【珉勋】蓝天与黄玫瑰 by healerqi_only_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528645">【珉勋】蓝天与黄玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one'>healerqi_only_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个无趣的，漫长的，琐碎的，致郁的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>珉勋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【珉勋】蓝天与黄玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/>离开的那天是晴空万里的。</p><p>断断续续的小雨已经缠绵了数日，好不容易等到放晴，却已经是日历上最后的画圈的日子。金珉奎反复仔细地检查了房间内各处，开开关关的抽屉声响了一会儿终于停下，最后确认了没有遗落的物品后他拉上了行李箱的拉链。</p><p>东西要带走的不少，两个28寸的大行李箱塞得满满，费了他好大劲儿才勉强合上。</p><p>带不走的东西也不少，金珉奎提了提巨大的回收编织袋，心里庆幸学院发了通知说最后一天退寝的学生把回收袋放在宿舍门口就好，会有保洁阿姨来统一收走。</p><p>金珉奎是做事谨慎的人，全部整理好了看了看表，时间还算富裕，距离和计程车预约的时间还有二十分钟。</p><p>墙角原本放着的懒人沙发早就在一个星期前转手卖掉，金珉奎只能窝在随宿舍一起分配的每人都有一把的小椅子上。如今的房间称得上一句飓风过境的灾后现场，书架衣架上光秃秃的，床单被罩也都拆掉露出原本的白色里衬，那扇需要不小力气才能拉开的木门两边，一边放着要带走的行李箱，一边放着带不走的回收袋。</p><p>金珉奎最后一遍检查护照钱包和钥匙...哦不，已经没有钥匙了，是仅剩的一面带着绿色学院院徽的钥匙链，钥匙已经交还给了学院，另一面是为了在食堂吃饭而拍下上传的邋里邋遢的一寸照。收到邮件要求拍照上传的那个早上，没什么帅哥包袱的金珉奎睡眼朦胧地坐在书桌前，借着窗口的自然光线，随意按了一张。</p><p>里里外外又绕了一圈，还剩七分钟。</p><p>金珉奎又坐回桌前，他想，其实这个场景和他第一天搬来宿舍的时候也差不了多少，木门旁一样明晃晃存在感极强的两个大行李箱，书桌右边一样的窗口透进来只飘着几丝云的蓝天，两整扇的大窗户，光线肆无忌惮地钻进这间充满回忆的房间，天空低矮的像触手可及一样，楼下草地的青涩味道像往常一样涌进屋里。</p><p>还剩五分钟。</p><p>金珉奎轻轻敲了两下手机点亮屏幕，没有新信息，屏保闪了两下打碎了失望吞下去又暗掉。</p><p>还剩四分钟。</p><p>金珉奎趴在窗台边上儿往外看，因着以往出过的事故，学院把所有宿舍的窗户都设计成了这种只能推开三十度角的，即使是金珉奎住的这种二楼。望来望去，楼下除了搬家来来往往的学生，并没有他隐隐期盼着的面孔。</p><p>还剩三分钟。</p><p>他想，有什么和来的那天不一样呢？</p><p>大概是一年前搬来的时候，没有那一大回收袋带不走的物件，还有拼命塞了又塞，不死死封好袋口就会溢出来的回忆。</p><p>大概是一年前搬来的时候，靠着门口站着的那个笑得像猫一样狡黠的男人，今天不会再出现。</p><p>大概是一年前搬来的时候，他手里捧着的那束还带着露水的黄玫瑰，已经在窗台上的透明花瓶里枯成易碎的样子。</p><p>还剩两分钟。</p><p>嗡——手机屏幕亮了起来，惊喜地抓起来看到的却只是还要留下念博士的同一学院的哥哥发来的消息，告诉他车快到了，他现在从隔壁楼过来帮他搬行李。</p><p>还剩一分钟。</p><p>金珉奎站起身来，拍拍米色长风衣下摆压出的细微褶皱，提着回收编织袋放到了门外，两个大行李箱也挨个推到门口。</p><p>分针数着秒数，踩着他心里所有期望和不舍一同崩塌的瞬间，压过最后一线，时间到了。</p><p>离开的时间。</p><p>金珉奎回身把窗台上干掉的黄玫瑰，连花带瓶，一起扔进了垃圾桶，顺手关上了窗户，最后一次关上这个房间的门。</p><p>再见。</p><p>再也不见。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>一年前。</p><p>转机停留的时间太短了，金珉奎想，既不够时间好好逛逛迪拜这个号称是世界上最大的免税购物中心，也不够他好好活动一下在经济舱窝了七个小时的快要锈住的骨头，本来想要好好挑挑香水的想法就此破灭，光是在大的像宫殿一样的几个航站楼中间中转，折腾到接下来航程起飞的航站楼，就花掉了转机的大半时间。</p><p>飞机关了舱门开始滑行，断网前最后一秒，靠着仅存的断断续续的信号，金珉奎的kkt挤进来一条新消息，来自他未来三个月要朝夕相处的房东——Durham音乐系的讲师李知勋。</p><p>「我不太会做饭，煮好粥等你过来，八个小时后见。<br/>                                                         ——李知勋。」</p><p>滑行速度越来越快，飞机开始抬升，握紧拳头等待起飞后据说出现事故机率最高的前六分钟，金珉奎松了口气想，其实不止八个小时的，落地后还要提着行李奔赴火车站，再转一班火车才能到达他未来要待上一年的那个小城。</p><p>李知勋。</p><p>金珉奎忍不住在心里猜测这个人究竟会是什么样子，毕竟他是在他真正来到这座小城前在这里认识的唯一一个人。从剑桥音乐系博士毕业的高材生，虽然没能留校但也就降了小拇指一点儿大的级来了Durham，从助教做起据说今年刚成为了有授课资格的讲师。</p><p>金珉奎正课是申请了学校的住宿的，和牛津剑桥一样的学院制住宿他还挺感兴趣，恨不得赶紧体验哈利波特的生活，但正课前提前过来念的语言班三个月可让他犯了愁，短租可是难寻住处。好在在学校论坛上看到了招租信息，有身份认证的学校老师做房东，这事总归要比在杂七杂八的中介上找靠谱一点，加了sns才发现这么巧也是韩国人。</p><p>对方倒也好说话，说明了只能租三个月也爽快地答应下来，交换了一些对同住室友的要求之后金珉奎觉得还算聊得来，就算是学校老师但也没年长太多不会有太多代沟，再者说，他金珉奎生活习惯还算不错，又是家务小能手，本科时的室友都喜欢和他同住。留下一些定金后这事就算成了。</p><p>李知勋讲，房子是个典型英国郊区小二层双拼，跟隔壁养了猫的莉莉丝女士共享一面墙，一共有五间房，不过暑假这三个月大半时间里只有他和金珉奎在，楼上两间是他和男朋友在住——噢当然了和男友同居在早就婚姻合法的腐国真的不算什么大事，但为了避免从韩国来的未来房客在意还是要提前讲明，男友去了北欧访学要开学前才回来，楼下三间房暑假只租出去了一间。</p><p>房东本人李知勋是搞音乐的，自嘲时不时要叮叮咣咣搞出些声响惹来邻居不满，金珉奎说没关系我睡眠质量格外好，一旦睡着你在我耳边敲架子鼓我都未必醒得来。</p><p>这些信息大概就是见面前金珉奎知道的全部了，李知勋sns少有动态更新，上一次还是六个月前，不过是一张灯光昏暗打着紫色霓虹灯的工作室照片，上面写着什么？紫色的霓虹灯等线缠绕地随意看不太清，图又额外加了不少噪点，好像是UNIVERSE FACTORY。还有一张写着WOOZI‘S ROOM。</p><p>WOOZI？或许是他的另外一个名字吗？</p><p>抱着试试看的想法打开SoundCloud点开搜索框输入了WOOZI，想着碰碰运气，音乐系的老师，音乐的世界广博又复杂，钢琴吉他单簧管，通俗美声音乐剧，虽说不清楚具体是教什么的，但万一是个会传些自己做的demo去网上的人呢是吧。</p><p>意料之外，搜索结果有长长的一个列表。</p><p>随意点开一首曲子。</p><p>头顶风扇吱嘎作响，淅淅沥沥的雨水开始爬上窗户，怎么才夏初空气就被潮气侵染的这么闷热，连呼吸顺畅都变成了一种奢望。不远处的鱼缸里每隔七秒记忆便被格式化一次的蠢金鱼，不死心地一遍一遍撞上玻璃缸壁，刚刚刺啦一声拉开拉环的罐装可乐溅了一个棕黄色的小点儿在金珉奎的白色T恤上，但他没看见。</p><p>「如果这一场雨倾泻而下的话，我的心也会跟着湿透吧」</p><p>「如今没有你我独自一人，淋着这场雨，因为太年轻，所以在害怕」</p><p>「明知道，雨会停，却还是不停地在寻找你」</p><p>「就到此为止，全都停下，不管是雨水，还是我的泪水，不想再因为淋了雨感到寒冷而颤抖。」</p><p>银河系尽头的星星点点雀跃着想要靠近太阳再一点点，蜂蜜溏心被乌云裹住的声音流淌进耳朵里，流星就这样迅速地，安静地，在闷热的空气中划过去，有奇妙的情愫像气球一样莫名膨胀起来。</p><p>我破烂的小房间是不是漏了屋顶，外面雨势噼噼啪啪地变大，怎么屋里好像也开始下起来小雨。金珉奎想。</p><p>阵雨也好，暴雨也罢，炎热温度里蒸腾出来的水汽化成顺着脸颊掉落的珍珠，迟钝而缓慢地割伤金珉奎的身体。</p><p>和心。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>海斯汀17号。</p><p>推着两个大号行李箱在这个名为小城实为小村的上坡路挣扎，终于看见门牌号从1变成17，金珉奎松了口气，在漆了白色的木门上按响了门铃。等了半分钟没等到期待中的「哒哒哒」趿着拖鞋赶来开门的声音，倒是等到二楼的小窗户「吱嘎」一声推开，探出来个染着金发的小脑袋，脖子上还挂着大号监听耳机。</p><p>“嗨！“ 应该就是他的房东李知勋了，笑眼眯着，在照得人睁不开眼的阳光下弯成一条线，要不是穿着橙黄色的圆领T恤，白皙的皮肤就快要和背景融为一体，“稍等我下去开门！”</p><p>上了年纪的白色推拉门被缓缓拉开，在他耳机里循环了一路的声音终于和脸配对成功，金珉奎才看清出现在自己面前的小个子男人脸上的小梨涡。不过尽管身材娇小，练的壮实的两块胸肌和足够强壮的肱二头肌不可小觑，金珉奎自己拎着都费劲的28寸大行李箱他轻轻松松就拖进房子。金珉奎在心里吐槽，这种算是传说中的童颜巨乳金刚芭比吗？</p><p>“这间是你的房间，空置久了你一会儿可能得收拾收拾擦擦灰尘。“ 李知勋指给他靠近厨房的一间屋子，看看墙上的挂钟，”这个时间你也该饿了吧，洗手间在右边走廊尽头，你先放下行李去洗手，我去盛粥。“</p><p>呼哒哒的拖鞋声一溜小跑钻进厨房，金珉奎把行李箱推进房间后出来看到半开放式的厨房里，李知勋踮起脚伸手够碗柜上层的碗筷，露出一截白皙的腰，他摸摸鼻子想，这个画面居然让自己有种出差归来，家里小娇妻提前做好了饭围着围裙在厨房里忙活的错觉。</p><p>不过，李知勋没戴围裙。</p><p>也不是他的小娇妻。</p><p>还真的饿了，就着一点儿超市买来的泡菜，金珉奎狼吞虎咽地把一锅粥都喝光了，最后还在李知勋惊讶的目光里不好意思地问，我可以去铲铲锅巴吗。</p><p>李知勋支着手臂托着下巴看这个一脸憨厚的狗狗相男孩把锅里最后一点米粒都搜刮干净，要不是十分有自知之明，加上刚刚尝了一口，还是熟悉的稀溜溜寡淡无比的汤与米，他差点误以为自己的厨艺一夜之间突飞猛进了。</p><p>“李...老师？“</p><p>李知勋噗嗤一声笑了出来，“不要这么叫我了，我在这边待了太久还真听不习惯。这边的文化即使是六七十岁的教授也直接喊名字，在学校大家一般喊我woozi，在家的话，如果你愿意可以叫我知勋哥。“</p><p>“知勋哥。“ </p><p>李知勋觉得家里的这位新房客，人虽然高高大大的，可笑起来憨憨的，居然有点儿可爱。</p><p>“能麻烦你告诉我哪里有超市吗？我今天刚刚到，厨具食材都没有，还需要采购些生活用品。“</p><p>李知勋低头看了看手表，“嗯...今天周日，市中心只有一家小Tesco开着，卖的也只是些蔬果速食，需要买生活用品的话恐怕得等明天去隔壁Newcastle买，哦对就是你今天飞机落地的那个城市，从市中心坐火车去只要13分钟。“</p><p>“等你整理好房间和行李估计也没力气再折腾，晚饭你就先用我冰箱里的食材做吧。“</p><p>“谢谢你，知勋哥。“</p><p>李知勋笑笑说不用客气，未来三个月的相处，拜托互相照顾了，吃完记得刷碗，我先回房间工作啦，等你收拾好房间kkt上敲我，我带你在房子里转转。</p><p>夏令时八个小时的时差果然不是开玩笑的，飞机上窄小的座位一双大长腿实在窝的难受，压根没怎么睡着，撑着最后一点儿精神擦灰拆行李，最后一件物品收进衣柜之后，金珉奎实在是困的受不了，想着就眯一会儿就趴上了床，没想到一睡就到半夜一点。</p><p>英国的夏日远没有韩国的炎热，来之前就听说二十度出头的日子少得可怜，飙到二十五度就可以开着风扇喊热，所以即使是七月也要盖上被子睡觉。金珉奎就这样一动不动趴在床上，没盖被子活生生被冷醒。</p><p>耳朵灵敏得很，厨房里传来「嗒」的一声——拧开电磁炉的声音，水咕嘟咕嘟地冒起泡泡，拉面袋撕开面饼下水，再来就闻到熟悉的酱包的味道——啊，是八道的拌面。好饿。</p><p>饥饿最终打败困意，金珉奎靠在厨房的门框上和煮夜宵的人打招呼。</p><p>“啊，你醒了啊，我看你房间一直亮着灯就猜到你支持不住睡过去了，我煮了两份，一起吃吧。“ 这里温差很小但夜里还是有些凉，李知勋换掉白天的T恤，套上一件领口开了很大的白色薄毛衣，胸肌把宽松的毛衣撑起来漂亮的弧度，支棱出来的锁骨分明，尖锐又柔和，真是矛盾啊。</p><p>料理台上电水壶里咕噜咕噜地烧着热水，金珉奎的心跳也跟着咕噜咕噜地，冒着泡泡。</p><p>“不过你睡眠质量还真是好，我这一晚上在楼上，钢琴吉他叮叮咣咣的，你还真睡得踏实。“</p><p>金珉奎就当这是称赞了，吞了口面问，“哥这么晚了还烧了热水，还要泡咖啡熬夜工作吗？”</p><p>“不了，Whittard家低咖啡因的睡前茶。“ 在抽屉里翻了半天找不到舀茶叶的小勺子，李知勋干脆直接从小小的墨兰色茶罐里一边磕着一边往外倒茶叶，装进雾霭蓝的精致茶壶，手指白皙纤长好看的要命但可惜动作有够粗糙，掉了几根干叶到餐桌上。</p><p>这哥还真是的随性和浪漫的并存体。金珉奎想。</p><p>“好香。“ 沸水翻滚着掉进茶壶，把浸了茶叶和花干的喷香空气挤出去。</p><p>李知勋捡起桌上掉的花干放到鼻子下面嗅嗅，“啊确实...我真的很喜欢这味道，买了它之后每天能多喝不少水。” 手指又捏着花干直接凑到金珉奎面前让他闻闻，“这里面加了点薰衣草花干，能帮助睡眠。”</p><p>“你闻闻。“</p><p>金珉奎还有点儿迷迷糊糊的没睡醒，垂下头凑上去，鼻子都快要贴到李知勋白白的手腕，“嗯，很香。“ 不是说茶叶，是说李知勋手腕飘来的淡淡的奶香味，闻起来像小时候爱吃的那种奶粉混了麦芽糊精压成的圆圆奶片。</p><p>李知勋抽回手臂，留下一句记得洗碗，晚安，就上了楼。</p><p>好，我会洗碗的。</p><p>怎么总是在嘱托我洗碗。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>听上课的教授闲谈，英国今年的夏天格外晴朗，低矮却明亮的天空延续了两周多，无风也无雨，温度难得适宜的让人可以尽情享受草地与阳光，要知道这个阴雨连绵的地方可是只要天一放晴，草地上就会长出满满的英国人的国度。</p><p>远离了都市的日子忙碌却悠闲，金珉奎忙着适应陌生的语言和陌生的城市，朝九晚五，上午下午满满的课程，中午抽空回到他的小房子里忙里偷闲做个午饭，晚上下了课顺路去市中心的Tesco提上当日最新鲜的蔬果回家慰劳自己。</p><p>路上一定会经过那座石板桥，偶尔他也会放下手中的购物袋听桥上的带着一只金毛的老奶奶拉上一会儿手风琴，再朝着河对岸眺望蒙着白布正在修理的那座教堂尖顶。在唯一的交通枢纽公交总站等车回家的时候，总能看到一手提着菜筐，一手捧着玫瑰的老爷爷，精神矍铄地朝他这个亚洲面孔微笑示意。</p><p>这座小城老龄化严重，这里几乎除了学生就是老年人，杜伦大学的古老建筑分散在小城各个角落，生活简化成单纯却快乐的三点一线。这里的人也很简单，喜欢对着偶遇的陌生人微笑示意say hi，借过要say sorry，货架前面挡了你的视线也要say sorry，好像一天要讲上八百句sorry才能好好睡觉一样。</p><p>英国的夏天白昼漫长，晚上九点的天空还亮的如同首尔的下午三点，不过时差还是让他在晚上十点准时生理性犯困，于是作息健康的不得了，连戒不掉的夜宵也顺便再见了。</p><p>这个小地方怕是找不到单独的韩国超市了，不过一家泰超一家中超也是麻雀虽小五脏俱全。金珉奎性格开朗爱说话，没两天就和周围同学打成一片开始称兄道弟，跟着来自中国的文俊辉学了不少中餐的做法，在这个只有炸鱼薯条和拿土豆十八吃当主食的地方，倒是没亏待自己的胃。</p><p>有天难得在厨房遇到下来倒水的李知勋，金珉奎拿着中超里淘到的奶片——那种圆圆的小零食，逗李知勋，说哥你知道吗我见你的第一天，就觉得你是吃这种小零食长大的吧，浑身上下奶白奶白的不说，连手腕的味道都是奶香的。</p><p>适应了时差之后金珉奎开始了偶尔的晚睡，睡得晚了所以能听到楼上人走来走去的声音。住进来之后他的活动区域只在一楼，从没去过二楼，虽然好奇但又不好意思问，知勋哥你的房间就是你发在ins上的那个样子吗，一半空间留给工作台一半空间留给床和沙发，墙边的小冰箱里藏着你离不开的可乐，还有那浪漫又暧昧的紫色霓虹灯。</p><p>况且李知勋跟他的作息完全对不上，他中午回来做饭的时候李知勋甚至还没醒，下午回家了李知勋大约是刚吃完今天的第一餐不久回了楼上窝在房间里埋头工作，所以住进来一周多，压根没见到李知勋几次。</p><p>收到了布置的题目开始准备第一篇论文的时候金珉奎不得不重新开启了晚睡的生活，生活也从三点一线变成了四点一线——他住的小山坡上网络速度一般，跟加载中旋转的圈圈作斗争还不如去趟图书馆。</p><p>生活变得更满满当当了，但尽管如此更要苦中作乐。</p><p>李知勋被楼下顺着门缝飘上来的香味儿馋得够呛，已经是深夜饥肠辘辘不带脑子的工作状态了，连肚子都开始明目张胆吱哇乱叫发表抗议，小冰箱里的屯粮只剩下可乐越喝越饿，于是白猫小心翼翼地踮脚下楼，却不想，在偷偷按开厨房灯开关还没过三秒的时候被人当场抓获。</p><p>“哥？“</p><p>“啊...“ 李知勋尴尬地收回伸向保温状态的电饭煲的手，“那什么...珉奎这么晚还没睡啊。”</p><p>此刻，他就是那个恶贯满盈、将罪恶的魔爪伸向辛苦学习小男孩给自己煲的鸡汤的怪叔叔。房东，老师，试图偷喝人家鸡汤的大叔，李知勋自己脑内给自己安了一溜儿罪状，像个考试作弊被级长逮个正着的差生贴着墙边儿尴尬地站着。</p><p>李知勋生的白皙又小巧，一害羞脸先红，像是重度酒精过敏一样，从领口上面露出的皮肤开始，脖颈，耳朵，整个人蒸腾成一片粉红。</p><p>金珉奎看着面前低头认错的哥哥，反倒觉得他像个小孩儿可爱的要命，转身从碗柜里拿下两只碗和筷子，断了电饭煲的电，用筷子三两下撕开炖得软嫩酥烂的玉米鸡，把最肥厚的鸡腿夹出来，又盛了大半碗汤，看李知勋眼神四处乱晃就是不抬头看他，干脆轻轻环着他的手腕拉他坐到餐桌前面。</p><p>“哥尝尝看。“</p><p>鸡汤熬的浓而不腻，酥嫩的腿肉上面泛着诱人的光泽，两三颗枸杞和撕开的红枣漂在汤里，香气快把李知勋口水都勾出来，饥饿感马上占领高地，好饿，真的好饿，谁还要和夜宵作对，先吃了再说。</p><p>“好喝吧，“ 金珉奎咧嘴露出漂亮的小虎牙，带笑看人的时候真的很像一只大狗狗，“我跟认识的中国哥哥学的，超市没老母鸡卖，不过他说玉米鸡刚好吃肉很香甜。”</p><p>“慢点儿吃。“ </p><p>李知勋一口鸡肉塞在嘴里差点儿噎到，金珉奎伸手给他擦了擦嘴角的油渍，他就僵在那里，这口肉吞也不是不吞也不是。这这这...这人怎么自来熟啊，才认识一周多就动手动脚的，我不就是喝你一碗汤吗...还有一个鸡腿。</p><p>金珉奎也不知道自己中了什么蛊，尽管他吃掉了自己大半明天的早饭，但看李知勋吃得香的像一只埋碗吃饭的小猫，心里就升起莫名的满足感。</p><p>算了，脸面哪里要紧，谁会跟自己肚皮过不去，“要不，以后你做饭做两人份吧，房租我给你免一半。“ 李知勋提议。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>后来就莫名其妙多了许多与李知勋一起的再平常不过的琐碎的回忆。</p><p>没课的日子里金珉奎会上楼敲响李知勋的门，拉着他美其名曰哥你不能一直窝在房间了得换换空气才能有新的作曲灵感啊，走我们去跑步。但其实他只是喜欢看并肩跟李知勋在这小城山路上慢跑时，小小白白的人还要分心抬头跟他讲话时，呼哧呼哧急忙喘气的样子。</p><p>李知勋也会带他去市中心的教堂，一起瘫在草地上看小路上人来人往的牵着毛色漂亮神情愉快的狗狗们，给他讲这个古老小城的故事，告诉他所有人的开学典礼都将会在这座教堂举办，校长大人还有那些他搞不明白职级的人们，都会穿着像哈利波特里一样的长袍，在黑黢黢的穹顶下面发表你听得懂又听不大懂的宣言。</p><p>然后再带他穿越大半个小城去到市中心的另一边，沿着体育场的巨大草地闲逛到农场，并排走过只有木板的吊桥时还会走快几步落他一段距离，再坏心眼地踩着木板晃晃悠悠跳上几下，看着他惊恐地扶住栏杆，那么高的个子俯下身子，笑的见牙不见眼。</p><p>金珉奎也会在超市采购的时候顺便带上一束Tesco里只要三镑就能买到的新鲜黄玫瑰，插在一楼餐桌边上的透明花瓶里，借着花和菜摆拍在一起构图好看的理由，悄悄向上扬起镜头，看着取景框里的头发凌乱的李知勋，忍住嘴角的雀跃装作无事的样子，再偷偷按下快门。李知勋会戳戳带着露水的黄玫瑰花叶笑他不懂情趣，也不知道黄玫瑰的花语就瞎买一通。</p><p>偶尔赶上小城市中心的周六集市，风刮的不那么厉害的天气里，不用排队就能从推这小车兜卖各种甜点的扎着马尾的小雀斑姑娘那里，买上两个cupcake回家，再哄着李知勋打赌比赛幼稚的吹瓶盖游戏，然后看总是输的李知勋不得不皱着眉头吃下薄荷巧克力味道的那一个小蛋糕，鼻子眼睛苦兮兮地皱巴成一团，超像一只蹭了灰尘舔不干净毛被主人强制洗澡的猫咪。</p><p>他们一起分享很多东西。</p><p>比如金珉奎又从哪里学来的小零食的做法，跟圆滚滚滑溜溜的荸荠外皮斗争了一个下午，以拇指上削出一个口子的血的代价换来一小盆白脆脆的荸荠，和冰糖一起放进小锅耐心地熬煮，还没等到捞干放凉就被馋嘴的白猫偷尝一块，明明嘴角还挂着糖汁，就是嘴硬不肯承认自己偷吃。李知勋嘴边的冰糖渣渣被金珉奎曲着手指刮掉，转身就用舌尖舔掉，还说，真甜。</p><p>比如一瓶可乐，分别倒进两个装满冰块的杯子里，二氧化碳被关在瓶子里久了终于得到释放，却因为倒可乐的人熟练的手法，又都被禁锢在杯口，只能咕嘟咕嘟互相碰撞着变成浅棕色的一层泡泡。不是酒也要象征性地碰了杯再喝，杯口相撞，冰块在棕色的汽水里叮叮咚咚逐渐融为一体，李知勋收回碰杯的手，轻轻旋转了玻璃杯，把碰过另一只杯子的杯口朝着自己。</p><p>比如约克的市集上带回来的杜松子酒，李知勋抿了一口就红了半张脸，嫌苦辣喊着不要不要，还是给你喝吧，金珉奎也不嫌弃，接过杯子就喝下去，喉结上下滑动，酒体的爽辣伴着树莓的甜腻调味吞下去。还有花市上买回来的四颗风信子种子，猜了拳决定谁先选，你两颗我两颗，剪开塑料瓶的上缘倒过来把种子卡在瓶口养起来，比赛看看两个月后谁的小花开得漂亮。</p><p>再比如彼此人生的过往和趣事，李知勋给他讲他刚来Durham做助教还没找到合适的房子的时候，被学校安排暂住在圣玛丽学院，结果被隔壁热情的西班牙女孩当作是跳了级的天才少年当小朋友一样照顾。金珉奎笑着说哥你本来就显小啊，不说年龄的话我大概也要把你当成同年亲故了。李知勋作势扬手要捶他，即使锻炼颇有成效但力气还是有差异，手指被金珉奎包在掌心摩挲的时候才发现两个人笑到头挨在了一起，再各自心怀鬼胎拉开一段距离。</p><p>有时就坐在通往二楼的楼梯地毯上聊到夜深忘了时间，手里拿着水杯也想不起来喝上一口。年龄差是有的，但动漫和游戏永远是童心未泯的男孩子心里可以跨越年龄差的神奇事物。李知勋聊到动漫就会不自觉地表情夸张手舞足蹈，说到激动处还会扣上他蓝色卫衣的兜帽，哼唱起动漫的主题曲，每个音符都刻着幸福的样子。</p><p>仿佛就像认识多年的老友一般，合拍且默契。</p><p>也默契地对李知勋的“男友”这个话题保持缄默，金珉奎不问，李知勋也不提。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>延期了一个多月的欢迎晚宴在小城最古老的建筑里举行，所有人穿上像哈利波特里一样的黑袍，遵循着仪式感极强的规矩，听祷词，按顺序落席开餐，等着穿燕尾服打领结的侍者端上来一盘盘小而精致的餐食，从前菜到甜点步步不少。</p><p>熬过无聊又难吃的正式晚宴部分，等到高层的教职人员离席，便是学生们期待已久的假面舞会，全部新生和受邀的年轻教师们换下沉重的黑袍，露出里面精心搭配过的礼服。邀请函上的dresscode要求是black-tie，看来Castle学院的晚宴果然传承了英国人的古板个性。</p><p>早就听李知勋提起过他有收到晚宴的请帖，临出门前金珉奎给他发kkt，说是不要和他一起去教堂了。「对方正在输入中」很快变成了消息框里的一个问号，金珉奎煞有介事地回复说，哥在假面舞会上来找我吧。对方隔了几秒发过来半个省略号，金珉奎便假装埋怨，难道带了面具哥就认不得我了吗？</p><p>好吧。李知勋回复道。</p><p>还真是小孩子，喜欢浪漫的东西。</p><p>李知勋一向懒得打理衣物配饰这些，平日里也是什么舒服拣什么穿，不过毕竟在这个国度念了许多念书，也明白基本的礼仪要遵守。欢迎晚宴后的舞会是新生们的联谊和狂欢，尽管作为被邀请出席的年轻教师，李知勋还是想着谨遵客位的好。</p><p>选了真丝质地的剑领礼服西装和简单样式的黑色领结，本来已经从衣柜里拿出来的马甲和腰封想了想又放了回去，虽然英国国菜土豆鸡肉炖的没味儿，但他还是想着吃饱再说。最后在饰品盒里拣了个黑色玛瑙袖扣，再在胸前别一支红玫瑰算是完成任务。</p><p>围观了开舞之后他就拿了支低度数的起泡酒杯子找地方窝着，连单排扣的无尾礼服唯一一颗扣子都没形象地松散着，有一搭没一搭的小口抿着不敢多喝，顺便等金珉奎来找他。</p><p>估计按照金珉奎的个性大概会挑上一套再骚包不过的礼服吧，健硕的胸背肌倒是能撑得起来，不过这样的话这么大的礼堂，大概在来找他的路上就会被无数的女士截胡，朝他伸来邀请的手。而绅士是不能拒绝女士共舞的邀请的。李知勋想。</p><p>也确实如此。</p><p>金珉奎好不容易等到中场暂歇，音乐停止，才焦头烂额地从人群中脱身，终于赶来李知勋身边。</p><p>李知勋噗嗤一声笑了，差点连手里的酒杯都没拿稳。</p><p>“你看看你穿的样子，不被女孩子们盯上才怪。“</p><p>金珉奎选了身微微带了点深蓝色调的二扣罗缎礼服，丝绒质地的披肩领显得贵气无比，考究的黑色漆皮牛津鞋，没配传统的黑色领结倒是精心选了镶了细微小钻的领带夹，衣服左摆绣着精致的大幅花朵，梳着一丝不苟的油头，扣子也谨慎的只系了第一颗，板板正正地一晚上过下来。</p><p>“知勋哥你就知道嘲笑我。“</p><p>好像是私奔一样，两束目光相对就彼此了然，决定从这场不属于他们的盛宴中落跑。</p><p>不知道灰姑娘会提起厚重华丽的蓝色裙摆，脱掉高跟鞋，在舞会的中场间隙中扯掉王子的假面，牵住他的手，来一场冲动的叛逃吗。</p><p>但金珉奎会。</p><p>接过李知勋手里喝了大半杯的起泡酒放回托盘，郑重地摘下自己的镶了一圈珍珠的华丽假面，抽出胸前的红玫瑰问，王子愿意同我私奔吗。</p><p>再用温暖的手握住那只纤细白皙的手腕，趁人还在怔忪之间，也扯掉他的面具，穿过人群，奋不顾身一头扎入陷入黑夜的蒙蒙细雨之中。</p><p>李知勋莫名其妙地被这人拉起手腕就开始漫无目的的奔跑，直到喘不过气来才停下，看他同样也支着膝盖大口呼吸。夏夜的雨，是连撑伞也不必的那种，它们会以各种清奇刁钻的角度钻到你的伞下，激起朦胧的水汽跳着舞侵入你的毛孔。</p><p>“又下雨了啊。“ 金珉奎的表情看起来很遗憾，”我本来还想和哥哥一起去山坡顶上看星星，一起躺在草地上的那种。现在看不成了。“</p><p>小城的晴朗夜晚，都会有密密麻麻的星空，是都市里看不到的景象，金珉奎只认得勺子一样的北斗星，数来数去还总是会数成六个，毛毛躁躁地数丢掉一颗。但他想，浪漫派的李知勋，应该会认得出更多星星吧。</p><p>李知勋直起身子仰头看他的侧脸，“我知道有个地方能看星星，如果你想的话，跟我来。“</p><p>原来是李知勋的房间。</p><p>金珉奎不是第一次上到二楼，但却是第一次进李知勋的房间。像是嗔怪又像是撒娇一般，“哥不是说带我看星星？怎么带我回房间。”</p><p>李知勋笑笑，伸手关了灯，来自天花板的白炽光源瞬间熄灭，房间陷入黑暗，金珉奎闭了嘴，因为感受到李知勋就在近在咫尺的身前。</p><p>李知勋又在墙上摸摸索索。</p><p>「啪——」亮起了紫色的霓虹灯，小小玻璃箱里的WOOZI‘S ROOM，和墙上飞舞的字体连成的Universe Factory，是金珉奎在ins上见过的样子。</p><p>宇宙工厂。</p><p>这就是知勋的小世界吧。</p><p>这是我第一次走进他的世界。这是知勋第一次敞开一个门缝，让我走进他的世界。</p><p>“喜欢。“ 不需要发问，但可以有回答，金珉奎想说，他喜欢李知勋这样给他看的星星。</p><p>金珉奎还喜欢谈起热爱的音乐时表情生动的李知勋，仿佛那不是有deadline要交上去的工程文件，而是他真正热爱的事情。李知勋给他看他每天都在畅游却还不腻烦的世界，显示器里堆积着看起来好复杂的音轨，就是这些彩色的条形块们串联起那些浪漫的旋律吗。</p><p>李知勋偷偷给金珉奎放做了一半的demo，眼神里的期待让他更像个急着要表扬的小孩子。讲到激动处，根本注意不到自己，连同他柔软舒适的工作椅，都一起被笼罩在金珉奎的身影里，他一手扶着椅背，一手撑着把手，让这样的姿势看起来像拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>隔天晚饭的时候金珉奎神秘兮兮地公布了自己前几天去纹了第一个纹身的小秘密。</p><p>李知勋稀里糊涂答应帮金珉奎擦药的时候还在想，他一手拿着棉签盒一手拿着药膏可怜巴巴敲响自己房间的门的样子，活像只求主人不要遗弃他的可怜金毛，没人能拒绝这样委屈的小眼神，我也是。</p><p>“嗯，脱吧。” 坐怀不乱这种词，只适用于心里没鬼坦荡荡的君子，李知勋想，我又没说过我是君子，我才不是在给心跳马上就要破表找理由。</p><p>可金珉奎脱个衣服都磨磨唧唧不爽快，洗了澡穿什么白衬衫啊，在家窝着穿软塌塌的旧T恤多舒服，真矫情。</p><p>没完全擦干的头发滴答下来几滴水，在白衬衫上晕开几团阴影，金珉奎站在一楼走廊的落地镜前面，背对着李知勋开始解钮扣，一颗一颗。动作慢的像是故意在等待什么，李知勋站在他背后，透过镜子盯着拧开纽扣的手，指甲修的极短，露出圆圆钝钝的手指头。</p><p>转眼纽扣就全部解得干净，金珉奎一抬手掀掉上衣，赤裸的小麦色填满了镜子，右侧蝴蝶骨上墨绿色的新鲜纹身还有些发肿，这是李知勋第一次见到他的纹身，迷宫一样线条的倒三角形，和右下角一个小小的玫瑰花苞。</p><p>李知勋没问怎么突然想起来纹身，也没问这图案究竟什么意思，金珉奎也不说，两个人又达成了一种无言的默契。只是李知勋的手有些凉，虽然拿着棉签上药，但手指不小心擦过金珉奎结实的背肌时，不小的温度差还是顺着指尖穿透身体。</p><p>肌肤相亲会让心中不够坦荡的人感到脸热，练的结实的背阔肌上有新鲜的伤口，和精瘦的腰腹一起形成了倒三角的漂亮形状，又是性张力极强的小麦色。</p><p>李知勋缓缓放下手里的药膏。</p><p>透过镜子，金珉奎仔细端详着身后的人，狭窄的走廊逼得两人距离近的快要相贴，那人埋头只顾上药，不肯有视线的交汇，呼吸之间鼻息喷在自己后背上，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的。</p><p>好像不想他拿开手一般，头脑一热，金珉奎抓住他的手轻轻放在自己腰间。起伏的胸口和飘乎不定的眼神暴露了金珉奎的不安，冲动的行为其实根本没想好后续。</p><p>从小到大金珉奎都是跟女孩子交往的，他性格温和讨喜在哪里都吃得开，又足够帅气，前女友各种类型一应俱全。但他一直不明白，这些好看的，可爱的女孩子们，明明一开始喜欢自己的说自己好的也是她们，怎么最后都是他被留在原地，女孩子们有的哭着，有的一脸淡然的仿佛看穿了什么一样的，最后都离开了他。</p><p>也不是没有想过喜欢男人的可能性，但在脑海里把自己和周围友人试图连了连线，最后只剩冷汗一阵挥手涂掉幻想。</p><p>我喜欢李知勋吗？</p><p>我为什么会喜欢李知勋呢？</p><p>因为他小小白白，笑起来眼睛弯的可爱吗？还是因为他细腻的声音能哼出浪漫的旋律？</p><p>金珉奎想起前天在二楼李知勋的房间里聊天聊了整夜，李知勋说起去年下了好大好大的雪，雪积到腰，甚至为此停了一周的课，这在这个小城里是不常见的。还念叨着今年的初雪什么时候来呢，我好喜欢踩雪的声音，吱吱嘎嘎。</p><p>然后说着说着又沉默。</p><p>金珉奎想，初雪吗，那里可能有他的回忆，所以才会这样怅然若失的样子吧。</p><p>每个人都有自己的故事盒子，拿出来看看会心痛，丢掉又舍不得。</p><p>他不去碰也没关系，不能共同拥有初雪的记忆也没关系。</p><p>至少他们共同拥有过雨天。</p><p>李知勋被金珉奎抓住了手，脸几乎是贴在他的背上，这样的姿势，真像拥抱。一阵静默后李知勋缓缓开口，“你知道的吧，我是喜欢男人的。”</p><p>他没说，你知道的吧，我是有男朋友的。</p><p>身后一声轻微的几乎不可闻的叹息，李知勋抽开手。</p><p>各怀心事，所以没了对话，两只鸟儿扑棱棱地避着彼此的目光，一头扎进了去向相反的河流。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>三个月过的很快，转眼就到了十月开学的日子，也是金珉奎要搬走的日子。</p><p>金珉奎要搬去的圣阿丹学院距离海斯汀17号不远，李知勋帮忙拎着金珉奎的行李箱上楼后看到的就是一只扒着门不让他走的赖皮狗狗。</p><p>李知勋扶额，“又不是搬走了就再也见不到，在教学楼图书馆都有可能碰到啊。”</p><p>一听这话金珉奎更委屈了，看着嘴扁一扁就能哭出来，李知勋赶忙安慰道，“珉奎也还可以来家里找我玩嘛。”</p><p>“约我出去吃饭也可以。“</p><p>“好啦，之前答应你的圣诞节旅行也一起去啦。“</p><p>“不要不开心了，嗯？“</p><p>正式上课后的忙碌让金珉奎无暇瞎想，别说见面了，连kkt上有一搭没一搭的聊天都变成难得的奢望，生活里没了交集，聊天内容变成没什么营养的早安晚安和你吃了什么。常常是李知勋很快回复了他，他又隔了好久才忙完手中的事情歇下来看到消息。</p><p>冗长的课程和没完没了的小组会议，还有每天挂在嘴边的报告和论文，把金珉奎堆到疲惫的山巅。在学院食堂里用不熟悉的银色刀叉切割着煮的过度的猪排，他抽空想了想，没有自己给李知勋做饭，他是不是又回到用速食混日子的状态。</p><p>好不容易捱到李知勋的生日，已经是初冬，这个北方小城也骤然冷下来。</p><p>仍是绵绵的小雨，金珉奎紧了紧羊绒大衣，提上一瓶他珍藏许久的红酒，再一次按响海斯汀17号的门铃。</p><p>来开门的是新的住客，一个笑起来很开朗的典型高加索年轻男孩，男孩跟他说Woozi让我给你留门，不过好像他有客人到访，让我请你在客厅稍坐一下。</p><p>金珉奎带了一身冷气进屋，在熟悉的厨房找出一只醒酒器，开了酒倒进去便回了客厅。</p><p>楼上先是窸窸窣窣的说话声，另外那人也是声音低沉的类型，后来声音逐渐变大，好像变成了争吵声，再后来就传来摔东西的声音。</p><p>先前开门的金发男孩到厨房倒水喝，路过客厅的时候看到金珉奎关切的神情，小声说，“好像是老师的男朋友，在闹分手。” 说完好像为自己的八卦样子觉得不好意思，对金珉奎笑笑就回了房间。</p><p>男...朋友吗？</p><p>也对，之前说是去了北欧访学，按时间算也该回来了有一阵了。</p><p>客厅的陈设与之前略有不同，看起来就像是熟悉的老地方来往了新的旅人，添了些许金珉奎不熟悉的气息。他垂着头，一次又一次解锁手机，却都没有任何新的消息进来，突然戴上耳机想要堵住耳朵，把楼上的争吵声从耳朵里挤出去。</p><p>他是不是不该，在这个时候，出现在这里。</p><p>「咣——」耳机也没能堵住男人离开的摔门声。金珉奎再抬头看的时候，已经只能透过窗子看到男人离开的背影，同样的高大健硕，这个背影，和自己应该还挺像的吧。金珉奎苦笑。</p><p>李知勋站在楼梯上呆呆地望了会儿窗外，叫他上楼，表情隐匿在阴影里看不清楚。</p><p>金珉奎提着醒酒器和两个酒杯上楼，李知勋给他留了门，门缝里是他熟悉的紫色光线，李知勋蹲在地上，把不知道是什么的碎片划拉到垃圾桶里。</p><p>金珉奎握住他的手的时候，抬起的眼里都是熏红了的泪。</p><p>没有酒量的傻瓜坐在地毯上，靠着沙发，一口接一口地吞咽红色的酒液。金珉奎沉默地坐着，一声没来得及说出的生日快乐今晚怕是再没有机会说出口。</p><p>听李知勋讲他和前任男友的过往，讲过往几年的爱情，讲从初雪的定情，到一起携手走过的四季，讲从剑桥的学生时代爱到杜伦，讲他是怎样，怀着满心的期待，等待着和那个人走进婚姻。</p><p>窗外小雨仍不断，稀疏的小城路灯一明一灭，灯光透过玻璃窗，进不来没有温度的房间。</p><p>他们有好多好多过往，好多好多回忆，每讲一件爱情里的小事，金珉奎心就往下坍塌一段，觉得自己就被推的离李知勋更远了一点。</p><p>连Souncloud里曾让他流泪的那些情歌，也都是写给那个人的吧。</p><p>李知勋说，就在你搬来的几天前，男友和他提了分手，理由是再常见不过的那个，不愿意被婚姻绑住手脚。</p><p>不是不愿意结婚吧，只是不愿意和我结婚而已。</p><p>李知勋把头埋在抱着的膝盖里，哑着嗓子絮絮叨叨问金珉奎，你想要的爱情是什么样子。</p><p>随便的，想是自言自语般的问，也并不真的需要金珉奎的回答。他知道。</p><p>这世上一切事物都有保鲜期，爱情当然也是。</p><p>失去了动力和激情的爱情，就像是八月里酥脆的阳光，光鲜的表面下，是烤的干涸的柏油马路，最终只剩下疲倦感在绵延。</p><p>“你喝醉了。“ 金珉奎黑着脸把扑在自己肩上蹭鼻涕的人扒下来，这一会儿哭，一会儿笑，还不是喝醉了。</p><p>喝醉了的人当然会说自己没有喝醉，“我没有！“</p><p>李知勋还是对酒有些轻微过敏，平时半杯下去就能红成个虾子，如今半瓶红酒下肚，又晕又难受地在金珉奎怀里扭成毛毛虫。</p><p>“李知勋你别闹了！“ 金珉奎把软到没骨头的人一把捞起来。</p><p>李知勋被掐着下巴，看着眼前的这张俊脸，弯了眼睛笑笑，可笑意未达眼底就散在了唇边，“再闹下去你会怎么样呢？”</p><p>“亲我吗？“</p><p>“珉奎啊。“</p><p>“你知道吗，我们这种人，最擅长逢场作戏和及时行乐了。“</p><p>他在着重强调，我们这种人。</p><p>“珉奎啊。“</p><p>“你没有和男人做过吧。“</p><p>“那种又痛又爽的滋味...“</p><p>“要和我做爱吗？“</p><p>“？！“</p><p>“珉奎是喜欢我的吧，所以珉奎也想和我做爱吧...“</p><p>“呀李知勋！你疯了吗？“</p><p>金珉奎觉得气极，无名的怒气在胸腔翻滚着，刚想说些什么推开李知勋，嘴唇就被堵住。</p><p>雪天出生的冬季小孩，亲起来好软，又很甜，带着葡萄的汁液，要拉着他一起醉。</p><p>单薄的宽松毛衣被掀起，又被吻上腹肌，金珉奎被推倒在沙发上，李知勋含了半口酒又去舔金珉奎的小腹，酒液沿着小麦色的巧克力腹肌线条淌下来。最爱的那把声音，就在耳边软绵绵地说着什么。</p><p>金珉奎以为自己坠入了深渊，下落的过程里耳边刮过凛冽的风，听不清他在说什么。</p><p>混沌中心跳如雷，金珉奎快要把下唇咬出血珠，不敢张嘴，怕一张嘴，整颗心都要跳出来给他。</p><p>“硬了...“ 李知勋睁着醉到迷蒙的双眼，用牙咬开金珉奎的皮带，咬住拉链头一格格往下，露出鼓胀的部位。</p><p>“嘴上说着不愿意，但其实...哈...男人不都是被性支配的下半身动物吗？我也是男人啊...怎么会不知道自己的劣根性，呵...“ 一声嘲笑，呲出小恶魔的下排两颗尖牙，隔着黑色内裤舔舐他忍不住站立起来的性器，“珉奎敢说没想着我自己打过吗？”</p><p>李知勋好久没做过，连给金珉奎套上套子的动作都生涩了许多。金珉奎还是沉默着不理他，却又由着他摆布，李知勋的酒劲儿上来头晕得很，草草扩张就撑着金珉奎的腹肌坐上去，湿答答的润滑液没少挤，沿着交合处溢出来。但一个够大，一个够紧，紧窄的穴口像被撕开一样，每吞下去一分，就快要挤出一颗泪。</p><p>快要被委屈吞没，李知勋瞪着毫无动作的金珉奎，“你...你就不能帮帮我...” 鼻音浓重，眼尾发红，金珉奎听出来他是真的疼了。</p><p>算了，做都做了，生气又能怎样，总不能放着两个人像现在这样进也不是退也不是。</p><p>金珉奎大手握住李知勋的腰腹，把他翻过来面对面地放在沙发上，李知勋下面吸的紧，咬着他的分不开，所以紧紧按着他的腰挪动，在深处死命磨了一下才松开。</p><p>像大脑过电一般，被强制按住翻了面换了姿势，面对面的侵压感更加强烈。</p><p>金珉奎压下身子，亲吻他的耳朵和眼睛，咬住他的唇，“放松点儿，我会轻一点。”</p><p>李知勋的小腿生的又细又白，做爱的时候被扛在肩上，随着撞击的节奏一颤一颤，性感的要命。金珉奎最是有耐心，捉住他的小腿用拇指摩挲着，下身找着一个点来回地磨，侧头吻上纤细的脚踝，居高临下地俯视，看李知勋把最后一分矜持咬在唇边，再溃败。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>那次做完金珉奎是冒着雨连夜走的，李知勋第二天早上浑身酸痛地疼醒的时候，在床边没摸到人，kkt上也一片安静。</p><p>大概是真的生气了，李知勋想。</p><p>之后金珉奎也赌气般的，一直没联系过李知勋，不过倒是按照原本约定好的去旅行的时间准时出现在机场。</p><p>他们拎着瓶装啤酒站在慕尼黑的圣诞集市的小圆桌旁，啃一口冒着热气的热狗，再咬一下溢出巧克力酱的可丽饼，扎堆在陌生的人群里，和同样孤身一人的大叔碰杯示意再一仰头饮尽。</p><p>他们穿梭在维也纳的老城，在Zollamtssteg Bridge上学着爱在黎明破晓前里那样，试图建立起泛着爱意的氛围并肩行走。</p><p>他们在阿姆斯特丹排很长很长的队买那家Poleberry里最漂亮的巧克力，新鲜草莓的外头包裹着精致的巧克力糖浆，一口吞掉甜蜜再交换一个难舍难分的吻。</p><p>他们在马耳他的蓝湖带着潜水镜从小悬崖上一跃而下，沉入水底再在窒息前牵住对方的手浮上水面，在戈左岛坍塌了的蓝窗下面寻找礁石池里的人鱼。</p><p>睡到日上三竿，再出门漫无目的地闲逛，他们一起去了很多地方，努力制造着各种回忆，金珉奎带着两个相机，一路咔嚓咔嚓留下了一整个硬盘的照片和视频。</p><p>都是李知勋。</p><p>他们回到酒店，整夜整夜地做爱亲吻，抚摸对方每一根发丝，每一寸皮肤，抵死缠绵。</p><p>在金珉奎来英国之前，有人跟他说过，英国的冬天最是难熬，连绵不断的阴雨和下午三点就黯淡无光的天空，漫长地好像怎么熬也熬不过去。</p><p>他的确觉得这里的冬天难熬，沉重的学业压力，没完没了的论文和报告快要把他逼疯。空闲的每一分钟每一秒钟都在想念李知勋却始终找不到去见他的理由。图书馆里码字时隔壁桌子音乐系的学生桌面放的谱子让他想念他，写论文熬夜时自动售货机里掉下来的可乐让他想念他。也曾在某个走廊拐角远远地见过他一眼，只是他的组员却一再催促着他去开个临时会议，他不得不抱着电脑低头走远。</p><p>一年。</p><p>好长又好短，若是一字一句写下来，大概会是厚重的回忆，随便翻出来反刍一下都是满满的苦涩的味道，只有一点点回甘夹在后续，浅淡的让人难以辨认。</p><p>又是七月，金珉奎打包好行李，把小城里李知勋和他一同走过的地方又踏足一遍，当是再最后一次确认，他来过，他的记忆里有过他的出现。</p><p>最后还是不由自主地走到海斯汀17号。</p><p>最后一次按响门铃，最后一次从背后抱他，最后一次亲吻他嘴角。</p><p>金珉奎的眼泪扑簌簌地掉，抖得好凶，然后说，明天不用送我。</p><p>结果却是连松开手的力气都没有。</p><p>如果这一年只是他一场绮丽的梦境，那他宁愿永不醒来。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>金珉奎扣上安全带的时候突然想起，复活节去旅行的签证下的顺利却也是紧赶慢赶地，压着deadline才拿到，而李知勋却像一个完全的本地人一样，拿着时间最长的申根签证，随时都可以开始一场说走就走的旅行。</p><p>是啊，这里算是他第二故乡了。</p><p>而他，不过是游子而已。</p><p>站在停机坪上排队登机的时候，他转过头回望这片天空，和一年前来的那一天一样平静而明朗。</p><p>他靠窗台上枯萎了的黄玫瑰熬过了整个冬天，也终于又迎来了夏天，却已经是要离开的日子。</p><p>看了一遍又一遍，已经没什么能再带走的了。</p><p>所以就再看一遍吧，再看一遍吧，把这蓝天，装在眼睛里带走。</p><p> 飞机发动机响起巨大的轰鸣声，收起小桌板，调直座椅，金珉奎坐在位置上，听到舱门的咔哒一声被关紧。飞机抬升的那瞬间，他想，我真的离开了，这一刻，我是真的离开了。</p><p>断网前最后一秒的信号几乎全无，金珉奎的kkt没能挤进来那条，是来自李知勋的消息。</p><p>金珉奎拆了手机卡丢进前边座椅网兜的垃圾袋里，闭上眼睛，回忆纷至沓来。</p><p>一年份的爱与纠缠，虽然从未言明，就干脆都一次性撕开伤口好好让回忆晾个痛快，与李知勋有关的画面像电影跳帧一样一页一页快速翻过去。</p><p>如果可以，就用快刀子杀了我。</p><p>不必治愈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>两个没那么勇敢，没那么奋不顾身的成年人的，关于相遇和相爱的故事。<br/>故事里的两人就到此为止了，但如果你是HE爱好者，不妨再脑补一个美好的结局，毕竟生活已经很艰难了。<br/>这是我第一次写这么长的一个还算有头有尾的故事，虽然最后因为磨了太久完全没了耐心所以都没检查bug就发了。</p><p>故事纯属原创，如有雷同...或许你和我一个学校（哈哈）。</p><p>希望你喜欢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>